


Angels Among Us

by sparkywritesficss



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, also probably some drinking/mentions of drinking somewhere in there, also tw for a little violence at the beginning, and swearing throughout, but with some angst, i cant believe im the first person to ever write a batmet fic here, im making this up as i go along p much ghkdghkdghkdgh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkywritesficss/pseuds/sparkywritesficss
Summary: Emmet didn’t exactly mean to almost knock himself into a coma and get swept up in Batman’s arms.Then again, most of the things in Emmet’s life, good or bad, weren’t exactly intentional.--------a multichapter batmet fanfic about how healing is best achieved through horribly cheesy romcom-esque crushes





	

Emmet didn’t exactly mean to almost knock himself into a coma and get swept up in Batman’s arms.

Then again, most of the things in Emmet’s life, good or bad, weren’t exactly intentional.

The mess all started when some of the Master Builders had gone out to get rid of some of the Duplos on the outskirts of Middle Zealand. Unikitty, Batman, and Ben all sat in the Batmobile, Emmet squished in the back next to Benny. He watched the familiar scenery whip by, the thick foliage blurring into one big green blotch at the speed Batman was driving at. 

“Would it kill you to slow down a little? The Duplos will still be there but we won’t if you keep going a hundred miles per hour.” Unikitty hissed, reaching for the grab handle and finding that Bruce had taken off the grab handles in the car. 

“I’m not even driving that fast, dummy.” Batman scoffed back. He did ease slightly off the gas when he noticed Emmet holding tight onto the leather upholstery in the back. 

“Looks like we got a lead foot Larry on our hands, boys,” Benny crooned, imitating police sirens, “Wee-ooo wee-ooo! The police are on their way, Batdude!” Emmet laughed at the spaceman’s impression of a police cruiser and joined in, erupting into giggles as Benny got progressively ridiculous in his imitation. “Shush!” Batman groaned, “I’m trying to focus on the road, dammit.”

“Okay, okay. Fun’s over,” Emmet responded, opening up his cell phone and reading the outline for today’s mission, “Looks like we’re dealing with three wild Duplo Dogs. Lucy says to handle them with care and try not to injure them. We’ll use the cages that Lucy gave us and then alert the other squad to pick them up via the helicopter. Ready team?”

“Yes sir!” the three replied in unison. 

******

They finally arrived at the edge of Middle Zealand, sun beating down over the meadow they had landed at. They arranged into their fighting formation, Emmet leading the pack as Benny and Unikitty flanked him on either side, Batman bringing up the back. As they went further into the field, two giant mounds of rainbow fur came into view. Gnarled wings, shimmering scales, and a hodge podge of other mythic limbs and features dotted their forms. Two canine faces lay at the end of them, eyes closed as they slumbered. 

“Approach slowly. Loud sounds scare ‘em.” Unikitty informed the others in a whisper. She went ahead of the pack and began to tip toe toward their heads, kneeling down. She had the most experience with taming and catching the beasts, and knew how to keep them from lashing out. She spoke gently to them, petting their heads as their bright neon eyes fluttered open. She gestured for Emmet to come and help, for she had taught him the basics of handling Duplos. He gently guided one to sit, smiling and patting its massive paw.

Meanwhile, Benny and Batman began to quietly assemble the cage with the parts from the Batmobile. Pieces quietly clacked together as they darted around, their movements rustling the cattails gently around them. Swift, but not sudden. Just as ordered. 

And everything was going fine, until- 

_CLANG._

“Shit!” Batman swore under his breath. One of the pieces had come loose and clattered to the dirt, taking another down with it. 

In an instant, Emmet was knocked a foot across the field.

 _Breathe, breathe,_ Emmet yelled at himself, arms writhing in the dirt below him, _You have to breathe_. His lungs finally gasped again, burning, everything felt like it was _burning_ at once. Serial numbers and letters swirled across his vision, the cattails around him becoming a tidal wave of question marks. Tears only further blurred the landscape around him, and he began to feel a sharp metallic taste on his lips. 

“Hhghhh… help…” he croaked through gasps, turning over in the dirt. His vision only seemed to worsen with the movement. He could barely make out the outlines of his friends fighting the beasts. They were practically blotches of numbers and letters, like the world had forgotten what they actually looked like. One of them, the slightly darker (or greyer? He couldn’t tell.) one, began to move toward Emmet.

“H-hey.” He squeaked out, trying to shift to his feet. It was no use. 

“Oh no you don’t, kid. Stay still. I got ya.” To Emmet’s surprise and slight embarrassment, it was Batman’s voice. 

_Why would he-_

Emmet’s thoughts interrupted as he felt himself scooped up into Batman’s arms. Batman’s form seemed to re-focus Emmet’s vision, the superhero’s face visible through the sea of numbers and letters. For some reason, Emmet could feel the burning sensation sweep across his being again. A barrage of red 3s threatened at his peripherals. 

“Stay with me, Emmet,” Batman said, walking quickly to the edge of the field, “Bluetooth, call 911 immediately. We’ve got a situation at the outskirts of Middle Zealand.” He seemed so concerned to Emmet, so much more heroic than usual. Another wave of numbers and letters hit. Emmet stared up at Batman’s face, desperately trying to clear his vision again. As he focused desperately on the other’s eyes, he noticed that the sun behind Batman seemed to form some sort of halo around his head. It was bright, unmistakable. He could’ve sworn he heard a chorus of some sort singing in the distance. A giggle wheezed out of the injured master builder at the image. Inhibition and reason melting away, he put a hand on Batman’s cheek, smiling.

“Are you… an angel?” he burbled out as the numbers around him enveloped him in peaceful darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah so i guess im doing this!! ~~i can't believe ive sunk so low~~ stay tuned for chapter 2 comin soon!
> 
> edit (2/19) i promise i havnt forgotten abt this!!! im workin on chapter 2 rn and should be done by the end of the week hopefully!!  
> edit (3/10) OK im gonna make myself write this weekend i promise!!! sorry idhfkghdf ive been busy with school and mental stuff.


End file.
